


Good Dad Bot

by dansrusse



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, good dad bot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansrusse/pseuds/dansrusse
Summary: Post Terminator 2. The T-800 sticks around, and proceeds to be a better parent then Sarah could ever manage to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Judgement Day is the best movie of all the Terminator films by a landslide. There's only one issue: clearly the T-800 should stick around and help raise John, because it's not like they didn't make 3 more films ANYWAY. Three more films, a RIDE, (in which the T-800 shows up just to be a good dad????) and a tv show. So listen, I'll do what I please, and what I please is Good Dad Bot taking care of his precious charge, THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

"No," Sarah says.

"Sarah-" The T-800 begins. 

"No," she says again. "No, I'm not going to help you kill yourself."

John is looking at her, eyes big. His hair flops in his eyes, and good Lord does the kid need a hair cut. And a change of clothes, his are scorched.

"We have to run," she says, wiping away the sweat that threatens to drip into her eyes. The factory, heated by the manufacturing process, is sweltering. Her hair sticks to the back of her neck. "The police are on their way."

"I am a liability," the T-800 says. "You need to destroy me."

"You're a safety net in a world that doesn't seem to want me to live," Sarah Connor says. "Let's go."

"I do not take orders from you, Sarah Connor."

Sarah sighs. Of course not. "Listen, you can be stubborn, but I'm not going to kill you. And if you stay here, you'll get picked up by the police and - let's GO."

"Come on, man," John says, straightening up. "Help me get Mom out of here, I'm not going to be able to carry her, and she can't walk well."

"Very well, John Connor," the T-800 says. 

The building is caving in around them. The liquid metal that only moments before, the T-1000 had melted into, bubbles ominously. In the distance, they can hear sirens. If they don't leave soon, the police will be here, and Sarah will be back in the institution, or prison. John will go to a juvenile detention center, or another foster home. No one knows what will happen to the T-800.

Outside of the building, they find a vehicle that's still intact, and Sarah hot wires it. The gas is low, but - everything is low. They have nothing. Her ankle is - most probably broken. The T-800 will set it. It will be alright, somehow. It's going to have to be.

It's not until much later, when they are well out of the city, that Sarah explains what she was thinking back in the factory. The air is hot, and dry, and the breeze draws out every last bit of moisture in her body. She's lying stretched out in the back seat of the car, broken ankle propped on the opposite door. John is curled up front, reading some book he found in the glove department.

"SkyNet is inevitable, she tells them. Everything we do, we make it a little harder, we get you a little more prepared to lead the Resistance. But Judgement Day is going to happen. And in that case, we need all the help we can get, just surviving until then. You were sent back to protect my son," she says, turning towards the T-800. "Your job is not over yet, and it's not going to be done, ever. There will always, always something trying to stop the leader of the Resistance."

The T-800 nods, slowly. "I understand, he says."

"Good. Now, things are going to be harder now. We're being looked for. We're going to have to fly under the radar even more then we did before." Sarah's face softens as she looks at her son. "John, I'm sorry."


End file.
